


One More Time

by love4writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4writing/pseuds/love4writing
Summary: James has to ask one more time although he's sure that Lily will say no.





	One More Time

James took a deep breath and walked across the great hall. He could feel Sirius watching him as he went, hearing the words his friend had just spoken to him.

“Merlin, mate, really? Hasn’t she turned you down enough?”

James shook his head. “I have to try one more time. After this, I’m done asking.”

Remus sighed and looked over at James. “Sure.” Remus then gave a half sigh and half chuckle, knowing full well that James had made that same statement at least a dozen times already.

James kept walking, trying to catch up with the red headed girl. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Snape glaring at him. Snape knew what James was going to do. If James was honest, most of the room probably knew what he was about to do. Again.

This time though, James was sure, it was going to be different. There was the little smile she had given him in Potions last week. And the moment when they met outside on the grounds after his last Quidditch practice. He was sure that she had been waiting for him. She had even called him James, not Potter or prat.

As he caught up to her, James became acutely aware of the fact that his hair was a mess, his tie was crooked and his robes looked slept in. To late to do anything about it now, he reminded himself.

She was walking with Marlene. James didn’t think he could muster the courage to ask her in front of Marlene. Last time he tried that, Marlene had hit him with a spell just before he asked that made his hair turn green. It hadn’t been a good look and everyone had laughed at him. He still asked her but it was halfhearted and kind of gave up before he even finished asking.

He was close enough to hear her talking.

“Marlene, I’ll catch up to you. I just realized that I don’t have my homework. It’s on my desk. Tell Sprout I’ll be late, ok?”

Lily turned around and nearly ran into James. She turned pink. “Oh! Hi James.”

James felt all his courage vanish. He was a complete idiot. He asked this girl out how many times and she turned him down every time. He was a complete glutton for punishment, clearly.

“Uh, hi Lily. Where are you headed?”

“I have to get my homework. I forgot it on my desk this morning. I thought you didn’t have class until later?”

“I, uh, don’t. I was just going to go and find my, uh, well, I needed to ask Professor Slughorn a question.”

Lily looked at him curiously, as though she hadn’t quite understood everything he’d just said but shrugged. “Oh. Ok then. I’ll see you later then?” She smiled at him and went to keep walking towards the stairs.

James glanced around the hallway and found it nearly empty. Whether by chance or design, he had no idea but if she was going to turn him down, this was the least embarrassing moment.

“Uh, hey, Lily?”

She stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“Well, I was wondering, that if you weren’t busy, I mean next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend and I didn’t know if you were going or not but if you are and you have a moment or well maybe, I dunno, if you wanted to just talk, with me, I mean and go for a walk or, or something?”

Lily blinked at him. Her eyes were like heaven. He could stare at her eyes all day. And he knew that she was going to say no. She was still staring at him, blankly.

“It’s ok,” said James quickly, “nevermind.” He turned to keep walking down the hall, not really knowing where he was going but just wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

“James, wait!”

He stopped. He felt his heart stop too. She was standing next to him and he felt her hand brush his arm.

“I’d love to.” She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Can I meet you in the common room? Maybe we can eat breakfast first and walk together?”

He nodded. He wasn’t sure that he could speak.

“Ok. I’ll see you later then.” Lily ran off to the common room to get her homework and James just stood there. His hand touched the spot on his cheek that she kissed. He had no idea what had just happened but he was fairly certain that Lily had agreed to go on a date with him. He felt the smile creep across his face. He was going to hear it from Sirius and Remus all day, without a doubt, but he didn’t care. Right then, he was the happiest man in the world.


End file.
